


Give It Your All

by Broken_Samurai



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, sequel - Fandom, shapeshifters - Fandom, slenderman - Fandom, slendermanxreader - Fandom, slendy - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Samurai/pseuds/Broken_Samurai
Summary: Sequel to Give it a Week





	1. New Arrival

Slender's Pov 

I let out a frustrated growl as I continue to pace outside of Y/N's door, having been waiting for what felt like forever for news on how she and my child were doing. She started to have sudden pains that weren't contractions and E.J. immediately took her in for examination but then next thing I know I'm kicked out completely! Tch, it's my mate and child in there! 

"You're going to put a hole in the floor," a voice scolds weakly, causing my head to snap up as my gaze lands on my mate. 

"Y/N. Are you alright?" I ask softly, hurrying over and holding her hand tight in mine as I look over her, frowning in concern and fear when I find her stomach stitched up with the lingering smell of blood. "Our child?" 

"He's right here," E.J. calls, turning from the table he was at with a small bundle wrapped in his arms. "Congratulations, it's a boy." 

I hold my breath as I accept my child from E.J.'s arms, staring in awe at the tiny creature I had made as I carefully part the blanket to further examine my son. I let out a soft chuckle when his little red tentacles stretch with the rest of him, gently running my finger along his toes and smiling in delight when he pulls away his foot with a little grunt. 

"Hello little Cinderman, my little ball of flame," I coo, purring in delight to the small static of electricity I receive in response. "Look who's taking after his daddy." 

"He'll be a ball of fire alright. A fiery attitude and he'll be quite the violent killer," Eyeless Jack declares as his gaze goes to the exhausted Y/N. "You should let her feed him before she rests." 

"Enderman killings are usually violent. I don't see why it's so surprising he'd be any different," He point out as I reluctantly hand Cinder to Y/N. Ngh, I want to keep holding him! 

"That is true but you and your brothers didn't try tearing yourself out of your mother's womb. At least not from what Trenderman has told us," E.J. points out as my gaze goes back to Y/N's stitched stomach as I help her sit up. 

"I suppose he has me to thank in that regard. I go for the stomach when I kill," Y/N chuckles as she helps Cinder find her breast so he could feed. "He was just ready to see his Daddy and big sister." 

"Are you feeling alright?" I ask softly, a slight blush creeping into my cheeks from the sweet smile I earn. 

"I'm a little worn out and it honestly feels so weird not to have him kicking around in my stomach," she assures, drawing a light chuckle from me as I gently stroke her hair.

"It is weird to now be able to suddenly get to hold him," I smile, gladly accepting Cinder back once Y/N finishes burping him. "Are you ready to meet your big sister?" I coo, resting back beside Y/N when E.J. goes to get Sally. "She's going to be excited," I smile, looking over at Y/N when she doesn't respond and chucking in amusement when I find her sound asleep beside me. "Look at that Cinder. You have Mommy all tuckered out." 

Sally's Pov

I look up from my coloring when E.J. calls my name, giving him a delighted grin as I show him the picture I drew of me holding my new baby brother. 

"Look, do you think the baby will like it when he's born?" I ask, having been doing my best to be patient but I was just so excited! 

"Well, I think you can come see what he thinks of it," he declares as my eyes go wide. 

"You mean.....?" I ask, squealing in delight and darting past E.J. to go to mommy and Daddy's room. 

"Sally she's in the medical room. We haven't moved her yet!" E.J. laughs as I quickly change course to the right room. 

I freeze in the doorway with hard pants when I see daddy holding a small bundle in his arms, making sure I don't disturb mommy or startle the baby as I enter into the room quietly and carefully, and crawling into daddy's lap where my breath catches. 

"He's so cute," I gasp, nodding in excitement when daddy asks if I want to hold him. 

"We picked out your name for him Sally," Slender says as he helps me hold my baby brother. 

"You named him Cinder?" I ask, grinning in delight when he nods his head in confirmation. "Thank you for picking my name." 

"It was the perfect one," Daddy smiles, his arms wrapping around me as I gently hold Cinder in my arms. 

"Hi Cinder. I'm Sally. I'm your big sister who's going to help take care of you and protect you forever and ever," I smile, giggling in delight when Cinder wraps one of his small tentacles around my hand. So cute!


	2. Hide and Seek

Your Pov 

"Cinder! Sally! Come on, I give up!" I call, giving a wry smile when my son and daughter still stay silent. 

Jeez, they've gotten way too good at hide and seek! I continue to search around the picnic area for my babies, having made the deal they couldn't go too far and I wasn't aloud to teleport, but they could have gone a little easier on me. I perk up when I hear some hushed giggles close by, my tentacles swaying in delight as I sneak quietly behind the giggles and quickly wrap my tentacles around what I thought were my babies. 

"Gotcha!" I grin, yelping in pain and quickly but gently setting down the two kids I grabbed after one of them gives me a nasty bite. "I'm sorry, I thought you were mine." 

"Mommy! A monster!" The little boy screams in fear, both children quickly turning and bolting far away from me with small wolf tails tucked between their legs. 

"Since when do we have a pack in the forest?" I mumble in confusion, giving a shake of your head and heading away to find my children as an unsettling feeling enters my chest. 

"Sally! Cinder! Guys please come out!" I cry, doing my best to keep the panic out of my voice as I teleport in search of my babies. 

I let go of a pained groan when I'm suddenly slammed against a tree after landing, slamming my tentacles against the body pinning mine and giving a warning snarl as I back away from the man I had just thrown off of me. 

"Who are you?! Where are my children?!" I question, snapping one of my tentacles in threat as I begin to corner the man. 

"That's what I should be asking you! And what did you do to MY children?! My boys came home terrified because a monster attacked them!" He snarls back, his tail bristled as his ears fold back. "This part of the forest is restricted from hunting!" 

"Everyone knows that! I was playing hide and seek with my children and mistook yours for them. They got scared and ran off but I didn't hurt them!" I snap, tears brimming my eyes as I glare at my attacker. "I'm sorry I scared them. I really did mistake them for my own." 

"Tch, you should be more careful than," he growls back as his body language becomes more friendly. "I'm Mathew. We moved here recently for the safety of the place since we lost our own home to the humans and we knew other creatures habited but we just assumed it was fellow changelings." 

"There are more around but the creepypasta mansion is closest to this area. We pass through to get to the humans," I explain as I relax myself. "I'm Y/N. I don't want to be rude but can you by chance smell anyone else?" 

"Come on. I know where they are," Mathew declares, his body shifting into his wolf form before he runs off with you chasing close behind him. 

"There you two are!" I cry when Mathew leads me to a hidden cave, smiling softly when I find Sally and Cinder sound asleep. "That explains why you didn't call back." 

"Look I should be going. Until next time," Mathew calls before quickly darting off. 

"Let's get you home," I say softly, lifting them up gently and needing to bite back a grumble when you see your picnic just a few feet away. They did keep their promise, you were just really bad at the game apparently.


	3. That Feeling Grows

Your Pov 

I let go of a soft groan when the sunlight suddenly lands fully on my face, rolling over and pulling the pillow over my head as I protest getting up. 

"Y/N, you're not going to make me cook by myself are you?" My mate purrs from above as his hand trails along your back. 

"Yes and I'm making you bring it up to me. You weren't scared to death you lost your kids in a game of hide and seek," I complain, having told Slender about my worry once I got back to the mansion. It wasn't necessarily a worry over the family but something else they might bring with them. 

"Come on. You're all home safe and sound, Y/N. That's what's most important and had things taken a nasty turn our children aren't exactly defenseless," he reminds me. 

"I know that but I'd rather they keep it to practice and meals. I don't want them having to defend themselves because I can't," I say softly, burying into Slender's offered chest when he forces me up. 

"And they know that just as I do. Just don't forget that we won't always be there. You don't like it but they do need independence once in a while," He points out. 

"Like going to the park by yourself and getting rescued by a queen in shining armor?" I tease, sticking my tongue out at Slender before attempting to teleport away. "Ow! Hey not fair!" I protest when I land on the kitchen floor pinned by Slenderman after he latched onto my waist in the middle of a teleport. 

"It's fair! Now take it back," he orders, pinning my arms above my head as his tentacles sway behind him. "Or I'll tickle you until you pee."

"No way! That was payback for waking me up. We're even," I protest, trying to squirm free any way I can. 

"While I'm all for morning rowdiness can you make it less gross?" A voice questions from beside the two of you, immediately causing me and Slender to part. 

"M-Morning Jeff," I greet with flared cheeks as I scramble to my feet and smooth down my clothes, jumping and glaring at Slender when he sneaks in a butt pinch before he turns to make breakfast. "This isn't over." 

"If it was I would win," Slender chuckles, pressing a kiss to my lips and continuing with the morning preparations. 

"Now that things are less gross I wanted to tell you both to be careful. Ben was attacked last night by a changeling. Said it was a giant black wolf who changed into a man," Jeff explains, 'frowning' when you and Slender freeze completely. 

"Y/N, what color was Mathew?" Slender growls, his aura visibly darkening in his anger. 

"He was brown and I know what you're thinking but don't you dare go threaten them. We bring plenty of hunters ourselves," I warn, knowing my mate well enough to know he can really unleash when one of the Pastas are attacked. "We'll go talk to them and see what they know." 

"Tch, we can at least keep them at bay," he grumbles. 

"I don't think it's that kind of hunter," I mumble in worry. Mathew said they lost their home to humans but you've caught Slender lying enough to know Mathew wasn't telling the truth, at least not the full truth. "I'd stake my life on it being a fellow changeling from their old pack." 

"Don't stake your life on strangers Y/N. We do that enough with Jeff," Slender remarks, the room relaxing when Jeff cuts in and argues with Slender.

I look out the window as I continue helping Slender with breakfast, the worry I had before only growing now that I knew someone from my family had been attacked. Whoever the man was he was strong but stupidly trying to wage a war.


	4. Meeting

I let out a soft breath as I head to Mathew's house with Slender, holding tight to his hand as I keep myself on high alert for any danger. I had checked in on Ben before we left and saying he looked terrible was a nice way of putting it. To make it even worse we found out he was attacked in the no hunt zone. Not that an attacker would care but it was still worrisome. The last thing I wanted was to keep everyone at the mansion because it was too dangerous to even go out for a walk! 

"It'll be okay Y/N. We'll get the answers we need and proceed from there," Slender says softly, giving my hand a gentle squeeze once we make it to a small and cozy house in the middle of the forest. 

"Can I help you?" A woman asks after answering the door. 

"Hi, I'm Y/N and this is my mate Slender. I ran into your husband and kids yesterday," I introduce. 

"Ah, So you're the mother who gave my babies the scare. I apologize if they offended you in any way, they're just not used to seeing anything other than a wolf and maybe the occasional rabbit or big cat," she explains with an embarrassed chuckle. "I'm Leia. My sons are Oliver and Casey." 

"It's nice to meet you Leia," I say with a smile. "We actually have something important we needed to discuss with you. One of our family members was attacked by a male black wolf and we were wondering if maybe you knew why?"

"Please come in. We didn't mean to bring our issues with us," She mumbles, gesturing me and Slender inside. 

"What kind of issues?" I question once we're all sitting down. 

"Well, we were part of a pack of changelings, at least Mathew was and I married into the pack. Things were going well until the leader passed away and he was succeeded by his son who became an absolute tyrant. Things started going downhill fast and after we found out I was pregnant it was time to leave. The leader got wind of the plan to leave and I nearly lost my twins in his attack," she explains, her ears flattening in displeasure. 

"I'm so sorry. I can only imagine what that must have been like," I say softly, reaching out to hold her hand. "What happened after?" 

"We went rogue. We ran and ran until we couldn't go anymore, and then we ran some more. We hid out and we thought we were in the clear so we settled down here. I should have known he wouldn't have let us get away," she growls, her body shaking in anger as she clutches her fists. "I don't want to run with the twins as old as they are. When they were little it was easier to explain or not have to explain at all." 

"Why don't you live with us for the time being?" I ask with a gentle smile. 

"You'd do that much for us?!" Leia gasps in surprise, her eyes filling with tears as an appreciative smile comes to her lips. 

"Of course. We may not know much about each other but we're both mothers and I don't want to confine my children as much as you don't want to run with yours," I declare. It was a little harsh but it was the truth. 

"I would appreciate the protection. It's a deal," Leia declares. 

"WHAT?! Absolutely not!" Two male voices shout in unison.


	5. Arguing ( The Wife is Always Right)

Slender's Pov

"Y/N you're inviting the people that man is hunting to live with us?! Do you realize how insane that is?" I question with an irritated growl. 

"Well he's attacking us while looking for them and he might decide to attempt an invasion," she argues back. 

"He will not! These are MY woods and I won't let some hot shot changeling take them!" I snarl in protest. 

"That one changeling can bring an entire army Slenderman. We may have numbers but he's got something we don't have. He doesn't care how many he sacrifices and we want to avoid anyone getting harmed at all costs," she argues, drawing a pained sigh from me.

"You're right there but what does this accomplish?" I ask. 

"It gives them and their children a safe place to stay while luring their attacker to us. We capture him and send him running for the hills. Plus Cinder and Sally get more kids to play with, especially since they'll have to be kept close to the mansion," she explains with a soft smile. 

"Fine," I grumble, unable to argue with that point. 

Luring the changeling was better than trying to search for him and get someone killed in the process. Other than Smile Dog none of us could exactly sniff out a wolf before he sniffed us out first. Tch, I couldn't even sense the damn male.

Mathew's Pov

"Leia we are NOT going with them. They may act all nice on the outside but they're literally famous serial killers! We step into their home and BAM! We're dead," he argues with his mate. 

"Mathew, how rude! They've had plenty chance to kill us if that's what that were after, and DEFINITELY wouldn't have come for a conversation about the situation!" She argues back, shaking her head at her husband's attitude. "For all they knew we were the killers." 

"That's preposterous! We're changelings, not famous killers!" He argues. 

"Changelings don't have the best reputation either Mathew. Our kind has had issues too. They're giving us a chance to finally let the kids live a peaceful life and I want to take any chance we can get. Besides, Y/N is a mother too and that makes her fine in my book," Leia says with a gentle smile. 

"Leia, you need to judge by more than that," Mathew sighs softly, gently running his hands through her hair. "Fine, we'll accept but we're running if there's any threat from them." 

"Thank you Mathew!" Leia cries, throwing herself into her husband's arms with a delighted whimper. "I know with their help we can reach the point where we can have a peaceful life!"


	6. Welcome!

Your Pov 

We parted ways after the agreement to make arrangements and it was all we could do to keep Sally and Cinder from sneaking out with us in their excitement of getting new guests. Luckily E.J. was able to get them wrangled up while Slender and I retrieved our guests so the kids stayed safe and sound in our absence. 

"Town is down that path. Just keep going straight and you'll get there or just feel free to hunt around with some of our other house members," I explain as we show our guests to the mansion. "We have a fully functioning kitchen if you want to cook any game you caught and a room for cleaning it as well." 

"What all do you 'clean' in that room exactly?" Leia questions as a flash of uncertainty crosses her eyes. 

"Well, Slender installed it shortly after he started taking in more pastas because if a human was killed and there were salvageable parts for the others then we dismembered them there. It keeps the blood out of the mansion because no matter how many times you kill blood is still a pain to get out," I explain with a light chuckle. "It's all I can do to get it out of clothes so the carpet would have me tearing my hair out." 

"Y/N, That was a little much," Slender purrs from beside me and causing me cheeks to flush from embarrassment but also delight to his fine. 

"I-I'm so sorry!" I cry out in embarrassment as I earn giggles from the young changelings but uncertain looks from our adult guests. "Umm if it helps, we keep the room locked up so they wouldn't walk into anything."

"It's alright. I'm sorry as well. Of course for the pastas your game is humans and we're the guests. It's rude of us to judge in any way," Leia quickly tries to assure. "It was just a different side of you the way you were talking." 

"You should see her hunting. It's one of the sexiest things," Slender suddenly purrs in my ear, sending a small shudder of delight through my body. "Surely you understand exactly what I'm referring to Mathew?" 

"It may not be hunting humans but my mate can hunt better than any creature I know," Mathew hums with pink cheeks as his hand slides around his wife's waist. "We'll keep the boys away when your food is involved but I would like them in there for the animals. As they grow older they'll need to learn to keep their left over meat." 

"Of course. It's better to start that process young. Or at least try to without upsetting the ladies," Slender declares with a teasing grin. 

The tension that was once in the air dissipates in laughter from the boys and slight glares from me and Leia as we make our way to the mansion. A delighted smile crosses my lips as I scoop my babies into my arms the second they come out of the mansion, chuckling softly when Cinder manages to teleport himself from my arms to land on the ground. 

"More mommy hugs for me then!" Sally giggles in delight as her arms wrap around me while Cinder made himself friendly with the two changeling pups. "Can I play too though?" 

"Of course. I do still need my big helper to watch over her little brother," I smile as I let Sally down from my arms while Slender shows Mathew and Leia into the mansion. 

????'s Pov

"Such a cute little group you have there. Enjoy the peace for now because it won't last," I growl softly, scowling in hatred at the Creepypasta's making friends with the rogues. 

Tch, no one left the pack and got away with it! I was going to make an example of Mathew and Leia for going rogue. Their attempts at staying safe were futile, even if they were staying with the creepypastas. I'd be making an example of the killers as well as the rogue's, then no one would dare try exiting the pack again! 

"I suggest you snatch up the wife of Slenderman brother. While they all love the kids, nothing will have every member running like a missing mother hen," My sibling coos as he drops down from the branch he was resting in. "Especially if we inform them of her predicament." 

"What predicament are you thinking of exactly Xavier?" I question, curious about what my sibling knew that I didn't. 

"Simple Alexander. She has a pup in the incubator. Nothing causes more panic than suddenly discovering that not only is mother hen at risk, but so is the future chick," Xavier coos, causing my eyes to go wide in surprise. 

He was definitely right about that. If Y/N had no idea and none of the others did then it made the perfect bargaining chip, or bait if they made it difficult, to get what I wanted. 

"They can't stay in there forever. Eventually they need to eat," I growl with a delighted grin as I turn on my heel and begin to make my way back to my camp. "A pregnant mother will definitely need a large meal to satisfy her." 

"Just don't get yourself eaten. She's a ruthless one," My brother coos as he follows at my side. "Her hunting is almost as entertaining to watch as yours!"


	7. Ready

"Slender I'm fine. There have been plenty of humans brought in for me to eat," I complain when my mate pesters me for the millionth time about hunting. 

"Y/N they're not FRESH. How many months has it been since you've gone after a fresh meal?" Slender questions with a soft growl. 

"Going on three now. The last time I went was a few weeks before Ben was attacked," I mumble with a soft hum as I wash the last of the dishes in the sink.

"Y/N," Slender growls with a scolding tone as I find myself suddenly turned around and pinned to the counter. 

"Don't scold me Slender. I haven't been particularly hungry and hunting isn't a very important thing right now," I argue as I wrap my arms around my mate. "I'll go later." 

"You'll go tonight Y/N. I left Ben and Jeff in charge of babysitting. There's a pair of campers getting too close for comfort on their little monster excursion. You're taking care of them tonight," he states firmly as he removes my arms from his neck. 

"Slenderman?" I question as uncertainty suddenly settles in my heart at his movements. 

"Things are going to get even more dangerous Y/N. There's been more wolf spottings and Mathew has picked up unfamiliar scents just outside the yard. You need to eat a fresh meal before that pack attacks," Slender snarls softly, his large body shaking in a mix of anger and worry. "In case anything happens I need to know you'll be able to freely attack or even escape if it comes to it." 

"Slender I wouldn't da-!" I start to snap back in anger before my lips are suddenly sealed in a deep kiss, hard pants leaving me when I finally get the chance to breathe. "Unless you took your last breath I could never leave you like that. Don't speak as if you could lose your life in this battle!" 

"I know Y/N. I know," He whispers softly as his arms tighten around my body. 

We stand together in silence for a long while, both of our minds on the battle that was bound to happen soon. We had already been training and everyone was already instructed to bolt the second their life was in danger to avoid any possible casualties and a safe location had already been made for the children. The two groups, creepypastas and changelings, were just waiting for the first move to be made. 

Xavier's Pov

I let go of a soft hum as I listen to the Enderman couple lovingly argue about hunting, grinning in delight to the fear I sense from the two of them as soon as the fight with my brother is brought into the equation. I was honestly just in all this for the amusement and to give him support but otherwise I could care less about changelings leaving the pack. We were strong and could get plenty more to join but Alexander went on about looking weak, so to please him I suggested we just make an example of the couple. I didn't expect him to start a war! 

"What's with the stupid grin?" A voice growls from behind me. 

"Just thinking about the war you started," I grin in amusement as I turn from the window to my older brother. "We can strike soon. She's going on a hunt for strength." 

"Good work Xavier," Alexander declares with a gentle smile as we head back to where the pack was hidden. "We'll be ready to capture her for our hostage. You have your test crap ready?"

"Of course I have the tears reader Alexander! Although we can't be sure they'll work so I smuggled an ultrasound unit from the hospital just as a precaution," I explain with a chuckle. "Humans are such stupid creatures." 

"That's rich coming from you," Alexander declares with a sneer. 

"Well if you had been a better role model it wouldn't be that way!" I fire back, allowing my body to shift into its wolf form before bolting away at full speed from my brother. 

It was time for war.

(A/N: 😂 Just want to make sure it's clear for everyone. Alexander is the leader/bad guy who's been hunting Leia and Mathew. Xavier is his little brother and he's essentially along for the ride.)


	8. The Hunt

Your Pov

"I promise not to be long," I assure Slender, pressing a kiss to his lips before we part ways so I could hunt. 

He wouldn't be far but he still needed to scout the area to ensure there would be no dangers. He said he couldn't detect any unwanted creatures, besides the humans, so that left you free to hunt and get your fill before battle. Despite the dangers you knew you had to do it but it still filled you with an anxious feeling, your worry kicking into overdrive as you imagined every possible bad outcome that could happen. Some realistic and others not so you had to find your way back to reality, as difficult as that tends to be at times. I give a hard shake of my head as my thoughts threaten to overwhelm me, taking a deep breath as my eyes search for my mate, and letting out the rush of air when I find him. 

The Slenderman. The man I could count on to be there for me no matter what. I flash him a light grin when his attention falls on me before sinking into the shadows of the forest and seeking out the scent of the humans, my mouth salivating as hunger overtakes all my senses. 

"You'll make quite the fitting meal for a monster like me!" I grin in delight when the two campers cast their attention on me, immediately launching a pink tendril around each of their throats and choking out their terrified screams. "I fitting meal indeed." 

Without hesitation I tear into the woman's chest cavity as her partner watched helplessly in horror, devouring her pulsing heart in a matter of seconds before turning to her partner and tearing open his chest as well, purring in delight to how much sweeter his utter terror makes his pulsing organ taste, licking the blood from my lips as I lower their bodies to the ground. 

"Would you care to join me Slender?" I purr, snapping out of the delight of my meal when a sharp pain suddenly courses through my head, stumbling forward with an angry snarl.

"I know it's not very sporting of me to attack while your defenses are down but I never cared about playing fair," a voice purrs, causing my eyes to widen despite the pounding pain in my head.

"You're the asshole that caused this whole mess aren't you?!" I snarl, my tendrils snapping in anger as I stand to my full height and bare my teeth. 

"Guilty as charged!" He grins smugly in delight as he rests the branch in his hand in his shoulder. I assume that's what he hit me with. 

"I'll wipe that smile from your face!" I spit, pushing through my pounding headache and launching myself at the raven haired male in front of me. 

Alexander's Pov

"Feisty aren't we?" I grin in delight as I dodge Y/N's blow, her steps a bit shaky due to the injury to her head. 

I swing the branch in my hand in an attempt to knock her down again, grunting in pain when she dodged and a fist meets my stomach that sends me flying into a tree, gasping for my lost breath and just barely rolling away when she launches an attack back at me. 

"Damn," I hiss softly, needing to dodge the tendrils flying at me with an incredible speed. 

We dodge and exchange blows with one another, she clearly being desperate to knock me away and find her mate, and I was more impressed at how well she was keeping up despite her situation. I make sure to be careful in avoiding any blows to her stomach, not actually wanting to harm the unborn child, part out of what kiddie conscious I might possess, but mostly not wanting to lose such a big bargaining chip. We both become distracted when two distinct yells are heard in the forest, swearing my heart freezes in my chest when I hear Xavier's pained yelp. 

I quickly grab the first thick tree branch my hand makes contact with, giving it a hard swing to the back of Y/N's head, and quickly collecting her fallen body when I succeed in knocking her out. I don't take the time to wonder why exactly she not only took longer to even try to defend but she also seemed a little more distracted by something else, I'd worry about that situation later. I follow the sounds and smells of the battle as I through the forest, fear and anger coursing through me when I find my little brother literally facing off with sear.

"Harm Xavier any further and I'll snap her neck!" I snarl, my unflinching gaze meeting Slender's when I gain his attention, my hand right around Y/N's throat. 

"Put her down and you can have him!" Slender spits back as his hand tightens around Xavier's throat. 

"Fine. Just catch her before they do," I sneer, throwing Y/N's unconscious form to my pack catching back up to Slender. I assume he teleported on them.

"Y/N!" Slender cries out desperately, him going after his mate as I go for my brother. 

"Get them!" I order as I help Xavier to his feet. 

"Wait he's going to teleport!" Xavier cries in a panic, causing me to whip around in panic as my whole plan threatens to fall apart. 

Silence suddenly envelopes what seems to be the entire forest when Slender teleports, my eyes wide in shock to the unconscious female on the ground while Slenderman was nowhere to be found. 

Slender's Pov

"Y/N!" I snarl in frustration as I fight the pack of wolves that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, desperately searching for my mate. 

"Come now don't worry about her. Alexander will take good care of her," A brown wolf to my right coos as several wolves leap at me again. 

"Persistent little pests aren't you?" I snap in irritation, wrapping my tendrils around their necks and launching their bodies against the trees of my forest. I wasn't going be able to go much longer without killing someone! 

"I'll take that as a compliment," The brown wolf chuckles from behind me, my movements a second too slow as a jaw full of sharp teeth clamps around my shoulder. 

I let go of a roar of pain, my tendrils thrashing as I reach back and claw at my attacker, managing to secure him by the scruff before launching him against a tree, disappearing and reappearing right in front of him, beyond pissed now as I grab him by the throat. I was going to tear this mutt limb from limb, I didn't give a damn about this anymore! They stepped over the line this time! 

"Harm Xavier any further and I'll snap her neck!" A voice suddenly cuts through my thoughts, my gaze snapping to a raven haired man holding Y/N by her throat. 

"Put her down and you can have him!" I spit, my voice full of venom as I tighten my hand, ready to crush the man named Xavier's windpipe. 

"Fine. Just catch her before they do," Alexander sneers, throwing Y/N's unconscious form to the pack of wolves that had been attacking me. 

"Y/N!" I cry out desperately, leaving the brown wolf and teleporting for my mate. 

I let go of a pained snarl as I wrap Y/N in my arms, desperately shielding her body as the wolves launch their attack at me, desperately using the last of my energy reserves to teleport the two of us home. 

"TRENDERMAN!" I roar, my voice echoing through the whole of the mansion, thankful my brother had chosen to assist at this time. "It's alright Y/N. It's all going to be alright."

I look down at where my mate should still be in my arms, the feeling of ice water dousing my entire body when I find that she's not there. Where is my mate?!


	9. Captor's Delight and Brother's Fright

Alexander's Pov

My eyes shine in delight as I look down at the woman I had captured while a few hunters and my brother distracted the Slenderman, my heart pounding hard in my chest as I run my hand along her h/c hair just to ensure she was here, right here in my grasp and under my control! After Slenderman has left her behind nothing seemed to feel real enough until we got back and everyone was being treated for injuries. 

"You look like you're in love," A voice mocks from the shadows before Xavier comes over to my side. 

"Have I told you how obnoxious you are?" I growl, my gaze softening to see him bandaged but alright after the battle we had been through. 

"Those very words or you telling me you love me? Both count," Xavier teases with a grin. 

"Whatever. Just get the tests while she's asleep," I grumble, glad to see my brother in one piece despite the slight annoyance. He was lucky I.....tch, loved him. 

"As you command almighty ruler," Xavier hums as he grabs a few needles and sets up the ultrasound machine beside Y/N before drawing the blood he needed while she slumbered. 

Perhaps I should have been a little gentler with whacking her in the head but I needed to ensure she actually got knocked out, especially with Xavier's life on the line. My eyes intently scan the ultrasound monitor when it turns on, my breath hitching slightly to the small creature floating inside. It wasn't that I doubted Xavier's senses but I had to see it with my own two eyes! 

"There you are brother. Your proof and your ransom for the creepypastas. Testing the blood shouldn't take too long. Theoretically it should work the same as humans and our blood," Xavier hums in delight. "Just as I promised you." 

"Indeed Xavier. You're absolutely wonderful!" I grin joyfully as I grab the photos from him and slip them in my pocket for later use. "Let's celebrate with the pack! It should make this battle much easier!" 

"Don't get so damn cocky! My mate isn't going to let you move around as freely as you think!" A voice suddenly cuts through my delight. 

"Oh please. He has children in danger because he failed to protect his mate. Men like him are as predictable as they come!" I snarl back as I grab a bruising hold of her chin. "He's going to cave and give me exactly what I want Y/N. He'll have no choice if he wants to keep from scaring his children." 

"I'll have your head well before you have the chance to harm any of my children and they're way stronger than you could ever hope to be," Y/N spits back, the two of us glaring each other some before I release my hold on her and motion to Xavier.

"Come along brother. Why don't we go celebrate our victory and leave our little prisoner to take in his capture. Among other things," I snicker, amused by the fact she failed to notice the ultrasound machine.

It would happen soon enough though, especially since she couldn't teleport herself out of the situation. My brother and I assumed that it was because she was pregnant. Perhaps that wasn't the whole case, but it was the most logical answer we could come up with. Slenderman wouldn't just leave her and clearly he didn't mean to but was likely too weak to return to collect her. Not that he'd have gotten away with his life had he actually tried. 

Trenderman's Pov

I left Sally and Cinder with Ben and Jeff, their original babysitters but I had budged in because I can, and teleport upstairs to my brother's room after hearing him yell for me. I did my best to assure my niece and nephew that things would be okay but I'm sure I didn't do much to alleviate their worries. Slenderman was supposed to be hunting with Y/N, so the fact that he was calling for me was nothing hit a bad sigh. Whether it meant for Y/N or him, I assumed it was for the latter. 

"Slenderman I'm coming in!" I warm in advance before pushing open the door, giving a gasp of pained breath when my I suddenly collide with another body. 

"Trender she's still out there! I need to get back to her!" My older brother cries in a panic as he desperately struggles to regain the footing he lost. 

He looked absolutely awful and I didn't mean his tacky suit that he always wore, but almost looked like an absolutely broken man. It's been years but he looked as desperate as the night Y/N transformed to become his mate. 

"You're not helping anything in this state Slenderman. Think rationally now," I scold, assisting him to his feet and forcing him back into his room where I seat him on a chair.

How many times has he done this for me and the others? More than I ever cared to keep track of but it was only one other time that Slenderman was in this sort of position. There was a small town he liked to hunt because they were idiotic humans that worshipped him as a God but word got out and an army was sent for his capture. He managed to slaughter every living thing he got his hands on but it was at great cost to his health. He was injured physically but the draw on him mentally was unlike any we had ever seen and in that moment Slender was disgusted by his entire existence. 

"Being rational doesn't reach my mate!" He barks as he struggles out of the chair. "I need to get back!

"Give her a chance to come to and teleport!" I bark, letting go of a soft growl when he finally gives in and settles down so I could tend to his injuries. 

He was healing too slow and needed medical attention right now.


	10. Why?!

Your Pov

I let go of a hard breath when I'm finally left alone, immediately working against the chains I was in, but much to my disappointment (and slight surprise), they were completely unbreakable. They were even embedded so deep in the rock it would take hours of constant tugging to get free. Alexander had apparently done his research and perhaps had done this a time or two. Tch, no matter. I could simply teleport out of them! With that thought I attempt to teleport from the cell like place I was in. It was more of an underground cave illuminated by no more than a few oil lamps. I give an irritated snarl when my attempt to teleport fails completely. I was just tense that's all! I had to focus on more than just the mansion. 

I take a deep breath and pray it calms my racing heart as I focus my mind on my bedroom back in Slender Mansion, every small detail engraved in my mind, every sound that could possibly be heard filling my head as a cool sensation envelops me along with the slightly crushed feeling of being warped. The breath I was holding us suddenly released in a frustrated scream when I open my eyes only to find myself in the same cell, with the same damn chains. Why couldn't I teleport?! What happened?! I needed to get back home, I just had to! 

I work to calm back down after falling into tears over my inability to escape from my cell, taking the time to examine my surroundings, my eyes widening in surprise to the ultrasound machine in the world. Was it in here by mistake? No, I doubt it was here by accident which could only mean one thing. I use my tendrils to drag the machine over to my side, carefully turning it on before taking a deep breath and running it over my womb, fear and excitement clenching my heart tight when the image shows a small baby inside my womb. 

"No wonder I can't teleport. You babies know how to make things hard for mommy," I scold my belly gently, laughing when tiny tendrils move slightly on the screen. "I'll get us out of here and back home.......somehow." 

Slender's Pov 

"What's going on Trender?! Restricted or not she's still an Enderman! It would wear her out but she can teleport as well as any of us!" I bark in anger after jerking from my brother's hold for the millionth time to pace around the room. "Why did I have to be too weak to teleport her back with me?!" 

"Slenderman sit down so I can treat your wounds!" Trender snarls, grabbing a painful hold of my tendrils and jerking my back into the chair I had previously occupied. 

"That just hurts more you asshole!" I bark back, a low growl leaving my chest as I 'glare' daggers at my brother. 

"Sit down or I'll show you something that really hurts Slenderman. Your mate won't let anyone hear the end of it if you don't take care of yourself," he spits back as he returns to applying the ointment to my injuries. "When was the last time she went through her cycle?"

"I don't know. We've been so worried about everything I haven't noticed. Why do you ask?" I grumble, giving a low hiss to some of the deeper cuts stinging so much. 

"Because when she got pregnant with Cinder she lost all ability to teleport. We never tested it but there's a chance even you can't bring her with you. It doesn't stop you from teleporting but it stops her no matter who's doing it," Trender declares, causing me to completely tense up in my shock. 

"SHIT! HOW COULD I HAVE NOT REALIZED?!" I shout, jerking up from the chair once again as I give a frustrated snarl. 

Dammit how could I have not realized?! By now she'd have been absolutely starving after not hunting for fresh food but when she got further along with Cinder I had to practically force her to eat because she just wasn't hungry, but I had just left it all down to stress. Did she know that she was pregnant? No.....No if she had known she would have told me. As much as she predicted arguments over her not fighting she wouldn't keep something so important from me, especially at a time like this. It may have been six years since she was a human but she was still forever the optimist. 

"If she hadn't realized herself there's no way you'd have realized. You're dense to those things Slender," Trender quips with an amused chuckle. "We at least have an answer to why she's not back yet but Sally and Cinder need you right now Slenderman." 

"Why couldn't I have been captured instead? She's so much better at this than I am," I mumble with a bitter laugh as I draw in a few calming breaths. 

"We'll figure it out but I'm not exactly the ideal person to protect them from 'creatures' under the bed," Trender chuckles softly from behind as he rests a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Come on Slender. Let's go let your children, my niece and nephew, know that things will be just fine." 

Why did things end up like this? We just wanted to enjoy our existence, not end up in a war with another species. 

(A/N: XD Okay I hope this wasn't too confusing! Reader (You) didn't know she was pregnant and Slender couldn't tell either but Xavier could tell because he's just sensitive to that sort of thing, and Trender was just guessing which let Slender connect a few dots. 1. You can't teleport, 2. Your desire to hunt for fresh food is pretty much wiped out/you'd rather just enjoy an easy meal. 😊 I hope this helps in case anything was confusing. ❤️ I hope you'll please continue to support and enjoy my stories!)


	11. It’s Okay

Sally's PovI peak my green eyes open when sleep once again fails to find me, sitting up in my bed and holding Charlie tight to my chest with an irritated pout. Daddy said everything was going to be okay but mommy wasn't home last night and he was badly injured. They had left together too which only meant something bad had happened! 

I shift in place with a soft whimper before finally kicking away my covers and climbing out of bed, holding my breath as I slip out of my room as quietly as possibly and begin making my way downstairs, jumping with a soft yelp when a door opens beside me. "Mmm, Sally, 'ere going?" A sleepy voice mumbles as I let go of my breath. "I'm going to go find mommy," I whisper softly, carefully kneeling down and giving Cinder a soft smile. 

"Can I go?" He asks, his eyes lighting up in excitement at the prospect of a nightly adventure.

"Not this time Cinder. It could be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt, okay? I promise I'll find mommy and bring him back," I explain with a gentle smile.

"Eh?! But that's no fair! I might be little but I'm still strong enough to help you!" Cinder snaps, his red tendrils flailing in his anger at not being able to go with me.

"Cinder. shh! You're going to get us caught!" I hiss back, a hard sigh leaving my chest before I give him a firm look. "Okay, you can come with but you have to listen to everything I say. I know you've been getting lessons from mommy and daddy but there are some very dangerous people that are after our family and if they have mommy we'll need to come back for help.""I promise to listen to everything you say," Cinder declares, a soft smile coming to my lips from his determination.

"Come on, we need to get going before we're caught and sent back to bed," I declare with a soft smile.

"Pft, who needs to sneak out when you've got skills like mine?" Cinder grins, grabbing a tight hold of my hand before a cold and tight air envelopes us, leaving me gasping for a bit of breath as we stumble forward into a familiar clearing of the forest.

"Cinder you have to warn me before you do that!" I cry in a bout of delighted laughter. beaming with pride at just how strong my baby brother had gotten. "Let's see if we can find any sign of mommy okay?"

"Okay!" Cinder declares with a bright grin as we begin exploring around for any sign of mommy.

~~~~Time Skip~~~

"Sally I'm tired," Cinder mumbles after what was probably several hours of walking, a soft sight leaving my lips as I carefully guide him to sit down on a fallen log.

"We'll rest here for a little bit and then continue trying to find mommy okay? She can't be too far away, we keep smelling her blood around and the big bad wolf probably wants to stay where he can keep an eye on us," I explain gently as Cinder rests his head in my lap.

"Do you think the bad wolf is like that story? Maybe we could lead him into one of those empty cabins and get him into the pot!" Cinder exclaims, proud of the idea he had come up with. 

"I wish the wolf was that dumb but he has to be at least a little smart if he can get a hold of mommy. She must have been tired though which is why he got to her so fast!" I declare with a light giggle. "No one is as strong as her except for daddy.

"EH?! No way, daddy is way stronger than mommy! The bad guys just probably didn't play fair is sll!" Cinder argues back with a pout!

"No way, mommy is stronger!" I retort back.

"Daddy is stronger!" He declares, 'glaring' at me as we argue.

We sit in silence for a few moments before we both fall into a bout of giggles over our silly argument, both of us happy to be able to focus on something good for a little while.

"Sally is everything going to be okay? We won't have to leave will we?" Cinder asks, his tendrils drooped in worry as he trembles slightly from fear.

"I.....I don't really know this time. Usually everything works out fine when bad things happen but mommy and daddy aren't usual injured or even captured to this extent. I just hope we can find mommy. Everything should be okay once she and daddy are together. They make the strongest team that way!" I explain, trying to convince myself just as much as him.

"It's okay, Sally," Cinder whispers softly. "You don't have to be strong for my sake. I know you're scared too."

"I'm scared but that's okay too. Mommy says that it means you won't do dumb stuff if you're scared," I tell him with a soft giggle. "I'm just glad I have you so I won't be scared all alone."

Xavier's Pov

I let go of a soft sigh when the night air cools a bit of the heat from the alcohol I had been enjoying with the pack, looking down at the plate in my hands with a soft hum as I head to the cave we were currently keeping our prisoner in. I know she had just enjoyed a meal but I doubted it was the most filling thing since we had kind of interrupted her before she could get a large portion in, so I figured she might like a little bit of wild deer. Some of the pastas had a distinct pallet didn't they? I let go of a soft hum to those thoughts as I make my way into the gave, jumping back with a low growl when a tendril lashes out at me.

"You're lucky it's me that came in here and not my brother or else he'd have had a few 'words' to say about you attacking us," I growl in warning, the two of us watching one another warily before Y/N finally gives in and relaxes slightly. A smart choice considering the fact we held her fate in our hands at the moment. "I brought you some deer meat. I know we had kind of interrupted your meal so I thought you might be a little hungry."

"Why do you follow in your brother's footsteps?" she asks, her voice cracking slightly as she accepts the plate I had brought for her.

"When there's only one person in the entire world that you can rely on all your life you find yourself following him no matter what happens. Our father drilled grand thoughts and visions into his head so he feels it should be achieved by any means to make our father proud. I don't know why he keeps trying to bother since our father died years ago but I suppose he just wants a small taste of that accomplishment. It's also something that amuses him," I explain with a light shrug as a grin graces my lips from remembering just how excited my brother had looked after capturing Y/N.

"Tch. he's a pathetic excuse of a man if harming innocent families is what amuses him," She spits back, her voice full of malice and ice.

"If only looks could kill," I snicker in amusement as I give our prisoner a light wave. "Enjoy your meal. I'll be by to collect the plate from you later!"

I give a soft hum after leaving the cave, my mind wandering back to the short conversation I had with Y/N. Being the youngest meant that all I could do was follow after Alexander. I didn't want to branch off and start my own pack and I didn't want to be away from my brother for any reason either so the best option was just to stay in the pack and serve by his side. Sure I didn't always like the things my brother had in mind but he had his reasons for how he ran things so I didn't let it bother me any. My ears twitch to the sounds of the forest as I enjoy a casual stroll through all the greenery before they snap forward to the sound of two children off in the distance, my eyes lighting up in delight when I realize who the voices belonged to. I should have guessed that the Enderman children would feel strong enough to come finish their father's work! Too bad it was a mistake on their part! I had no intention of harming them but I definitely intended to capture them. The more bargaining chips we had, the better off we would be in the end. I shift into my wolf form and follow the sounds of the children through the forest. leaping out with a menacing growl as I earn two surprised and fearful screams.

"Didn't your mommy and daddy ever teach you that dangerous creatures roam through the night?" I growl in a mocking tone as I begin to circle the two of them. "You never know when something is going to try and snatch you up." 

"We're the monsters that roam in the night so we're not scared of you!" The little girl in her pink dress snaps, my snout curling in amusement to her words.

"You have a strength much like your mother's. Sadly that confidence is only going to get you captured," I declare with a growl, launching myself at the little girl with bared fangs. I had no intention of harming her, just reaching the right place to knock her out. 

"Ah, mister watch out!" The little Enderman boy suddenly shouts, a soft whine leaving my chest when I feel his small tendrils slam into my side. Ngh, he was strong despite how small and young he was. 

I jump back to my feet with an irritated growl to what I assumed was a 'surprise' attack, my eyes widening to the white tipped arrow still trembling in the ground right where I had just been standing, time seeming to stand still as my gaze finds the source of the arrow. Hunters!

"Cinder! Run!" The girl in pink shouts, grabbing the little boy's hand and making a bolt for the forest, only to jerk back seconds before a net snaps into the air after being triggered by the two children.

"Shit," I curse out, lunging forward and blocking another arrow heading towards the children, baring my fangs in a pained snarl when it pierces my flesh. "Get on and hold tight!"

"No way! You probably brought them here!" The little girl screams, my ears drooping slightly to the distrust she was giving me. The humans weren't attacking just them and he just blocked a freaking arrow!

"Sally, we have to trust him a little bit! We won't get away if we don't!" Cinder cries out, a small part of me warming in appreciation to the child's trust. "Please! We can't go missing too!"

"B-But....But he....!" Sally trails off, her young mind wrestling with the situation and her morals over accepting any sort of help from the man who had kidnapped her mother and was putting her family in danger.

"Listen, we don't have much time," I warn her, faltering a bit in my steps as the drug from the arrow tip begins to work its way into my veins.

The constant dodging from the other arrows was only speeding up the damn process! 

"It's okay Sally," Cinder assures, his little voice strong for his big sister. "It's okay."

"O-Okay. Just once," she resigns, grabbing a hold of her sibling's hand and throwing both of them onto my back when we manage to gain a few seconds of cover. 

"It'll all be okay," I promise, ignoring the pain of my fur being near ripped out as I leap from our cover and take off into the forest.

Angry shouts echo all around us as I bolt in any safe direction I could find, having no idea where I was even going. but just knowing that the deeper I went into the forest then the safer the two Enderman children would be. Hard pants heave through my chest as my paws continue to pound against the cold ground, dead leaves and fallen twigs crunching beneath my feet as I continue with my escape through the forest, the hunter's voices still loud and clear behind me as the blurry foliage begins to come into sharper focus, a bit of panic beginning to set in as the adrenaline once pumping through my veins begins to dissipate as a groggy fog encases my mind while my limbs grow heavier with each passing second. Why now of all times?! I hadn't even gotten them to safety and yet hear I was, letting my weaknesses show as the hunters drew closer and closer with every passing second. 

"Sally! Watch over him okay!" Cinder shouts before his weight suddenly disappears from my back, causing me to stumble and begin falling forward in my surprise. 

"Fuck!" I snarl in frustration, pushing through my exhaustion to shift and wrap my body around Sally's as we're both sent tumbling down a hill, doing everything in my power to keep her from receiving anything more than a few scratches. 

"Are you alright?!" She cries out, earning a slightly bitter laugh out of me from her question.

"I've lost a lot of my pride these past few hours," I mumble weakly, my gold eyes wavering slightly when I meet Sally's green ones. 

Both of our gazes turn towards the delighted voices of the humans approaching us, doing my best to shield Sally from them, as futile as the attempt truly was. I suppose this was the end of the line for the two of us. While a laboratory never really scared me my dread was high at the thought of the little girl having to go through countless experiments just for the human's amusement and curiosity, anger and regret coursing through my chest as my eyes begin to sting with tears. For once my actions had consequences that I could never forgive myself for. I deserved to be the subject of some terrible experiments and research for hurting two young children. They may not have been innocent in the eyes of the human justice system but for their species and mine they hadn't caused any undue harm, and yet here I was about to get an innocent little girl captured!

"It's okay," I hear her whisper, static filling my head along with a pain much worse than the current wounds from the arrows that had long ago pierced my flesh and snapped off in our escape.


	12. Little Truce

Slender's Pov

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" I hear little voices shout, causing me to jerk awake despite the pain from my still healing injuries.

"Cinder? What's wrong?" I question, noting the evident distress in my son's voice.

"We gotta go! Sally and brown wolf man need you!" He shouts, hearing that my little girl was in trouble causing me more concern than them being in contact with the 'brown wolf man' or being out for that matter. 

"Where are they?" I growl, giving a soft grunt of surprise when the familiar feeling of restriction from teleporting takes over, taking a second of pride in my son before unleashing a horrendous static that causes the hoard of humans to double over in pain. 

"Forgive me for being late. I had a few more important things to do. Your kind grows boring after a while," I growl in annoyance, easily slaughtering the group of humans that thought they could enter my territory and get away with it.

In a flash I've painted my forest in crimson blood, bodies and limbs strewn across the ground as innards hang like Christmas lights from the branches, the last of the screams echoing through the early morning air of the forest. Once I finish my slaughter I return my gaze to my children, it taking everything in my being not to scold and ground them for their actions. I knew why they had done it and while I didn't approve, they were also killers and I hadn't exactly done my best job to ensure them that everything was going to be alright. I could hear Y/N's scolding voice now.

"Come on. Let's get back home and we'll have a discussion about your......," I trail off, glaring darkly at the passed out figure beside my little girl. "We'll discuss your friend there." 

Once I return to the mansion with my children and a tied up Xavier, much to my children's protest, I take them to Eyeless Jack to ensure their injuries were minimal to none. 

"Is wolfie going to be okay?" Cinder asks, his gaze curios on the wolf still slumbering away on the table, watching curiously as E.J. removes the various arrow heads from the wolf's flesh, giving a soft 'deserving' mumble under my breath at the changling. This was karma for his actions against my wife and my family! Rotten bastard thinking he could do it without any form of consequences. He was going to pay very dearly for what he's done.

"He'll be just fine. Sore for a little while but nothing he couldn't cope with," E.J. chuckles, his gaze going to Cinder once he finishes his work of patching up the wolf. "And it depends on how much you and Sally scold him for taking your mommy."

"Eh?! But he helped us! That means he's at least a little good!" Cinder argues, a slight wave of pain running through my chest from the innocent words my child had spoken.

It wasn't going to be long and he was going to have to face the harsh reality that just because someone was kind enough to help in the moment that doesn't mean it was for the right intentions. I had no doubt that Xavier had intended to kidnap my children and hold them for ransom but luck happened to be on my side with the humans showing up when they did. He had no choice but to find the creepypastas for help if he wanted to get away unscathed. He didn't actually care about my children no matter the facade he had put on in front of them.

"If you say so Cinder. He's going to stay restrained but you and Sally can be in charge of what happens," E.J. explains, sending me a slightly warning look. 

"I know how to do things privately," I growl slightly at the masked male, fully intending to get alone with the wolf for some interrogating questions. I still had to get my mate back home. 

"Leaving my fate in the hands of children? How much more pathetic can your kind get?" The wolf growls upon waking up, his glare irritated and dangerous on almost everyone in the room.

"Don't speak of them in such a manner. Especially when you're the pathetic one who can't think for himself," I retort back in a growl, the two of us glaring the other down before we're both interrupted.

"Stop that would you! It's not gonna help us get mommy back!" Sally chirps out, it taking every part of me not to become a gushy mess over my little girl. She had taken after Y/N so much!

"I'm not helping you get her back. I don't owe you a thing," Xavier retorts back, although in a way his tone actually sounded a little defeated?

"We helped save your life!" Cinder tries to chip in for his big sister.

"I saved yours first by getting you both away from the humans. We're even so let me go," He argues back.

"Then that means we don't have to let you go. We just got the advantage and captured you first so we have to reason to be nice if we don't want to be," Sally declares, sending the room into silence before it's broken up by the laughter of the wolf.

"Alright, I'll call a little truce for now but don't expect it to last. I'm still not giving you any information but I might be willing to give you a hint or two if you ask the right questions," Xavier declares with a light hum. 

"Deal!" Sally and Cinder declare, causing me to give an internal sigh.They really were too innocent for their own good sometimes.


	13. Bargains

Your Pov

"I already told you I have no fucking idea where he is! Maybe if you kept better track of things you cared about instead of starting a war you wouldn't have a missing brother!" I snarl, mustering up what little strength I had to throw Andrew against the wall.

Hard pants leave my chest as I cradle my broken arm as a result of Andrew's fury, carefully snapping the bones into the right places as my body begins its slow healing process, a soft groan leaving my chest as I practically feel the bones fuse together. Andrew had stormed into my prison demanding to know where his brother was and when I didn't give him the answer he wanted he launched into a panic of fury. Thankfully he made a point to avoid any injury to my stomach but that didn't mean he held back on injuring somewhere else, especially when I fought back with my tendrils, which were now hanging limp at my side as they heal from the numerous stab wounds inflicted on them. I hadn't seen Xavier since he came in the middle of the night after he needed air from partying but I certainly hoped he happened to run into my husband. Maybe then Alexander would be willing to strike up a bargain.

"Tch, you rotten bitch," Alexander snarls, earning an annoyed eye roll from me.

"He's your brother not mine. Maybe there's a reason he ran off," I complain, frowning when another changeling suddenly bursts through the door in a panic with a note.

My heart instantly picks up speed when I notice the handwriting on the paper, immediately knowing that it belonged to husband. I was going to be able to go home.

"Send him a response. I'll have her ready in an hour," Andrew declares, seeing the other wolf off before he turns to me with a rather dark grin. "I wonder how disgusted in you I can make your mate? I'll save the threat of carving your child from your womb later. For now I'm going to drown you in my scent," Alexander spits as he locks the cell from the inside with a hidden latch.

"You wouldn't dare!" I snarl back, unable to hide the fear in my voice when my chains are suddenly pulled tight above my head.

"Oh, I would," Alexander spits back, forcing my body down as far as the chains would allow and using his knife to begin slicing away at my clothes. "All a prisoner needs is a few rags anyway."

"I refuse to let you," I hiss, sending a sharp static through the air as I wrap my tendrils around Alexander's neck, giving a soft hiss and tightening my hold when I feel a sudden prick against my skin, my eyes widening when every part of my body seems to fall limp without my control. "Wh-What?"

"Oh, you thought I'd do this without expecting you to fight back? The humans developed quite a few fun tools, one of them being a muscle relaxer that makes you completely immobile. Although you'll be able to feel every single thing I do to you," He coos, his gaze too crazed and disgusting for comfort.

Slenderman, please forgive me!

~~~~(For my Lemon readers continue through the bold/underlined portion but if you do not wish to read the lemon please skip over the bold/underlined portion!)~~~~

Tears stream down my cheeks as I watch helplessly as Alexander exposes himself to me, a shudder of disgust coursing through my body as I struggle to look anywhere but him. I hated myself for being so defenseless and weak, especially when I had so many I needed to protect, and so many were fighting to get me back. Yet, here I was letting another man use me while my mate and children were home, and my third child was growing inside my womb.

Alexander's Pov

"Don't look so distraught. You keep acting like your mate is the greatest being ever so what will he care about you doing a little frolicking?" I tease, only growing more excited to the adorably angry look Y/N tries so hard to convey. "Keep looking at me like that. It only turns me on more."

I hum in delight as I spread Y/N's legs to my liking, rubbing my throbbing erection against her sex as I glide my hands along every curve of her form, my breath hot against her skin as I take pleasure in decorating it in painful bites. I give a soft growl of displeasure when I'm unable to get her body turned on of its own accord, finding my way to her entrance and wasting no time making my body one with hurts, a pained groan leaving my chest when the lack of lubrication causes a bit of painful friction. I sink my canines into her shoulder to hide my discomfort as I thrust into her, giving a soft whine of delight when the friction tears at her inner walls, moaning in pleasure as her blood provides me all the lubrication I need for pleasure.

"Come on, don't hold back on your sounds. Let me know how good this makes you feel. If it was so bad shouldn't you be screaming. Begging me to stop?" I tease, only being met with her hiccups and muffled cries, the drug making her unable to even open her mouth to scream. "You must really like it then."

I give a pleased moan of amusement as I force her legs wider apart to gain deeper access into her, pressing my lips to her salty ones and forcing my tongue into her unwilling cavern, happily claiming every inch she had to offer as I thrust into her. Hard pants leave my chest as I angle myself deeper and speed my movements as I feel myself growing closer and closer to the edge, a pleased groan leaving my chest as I feel her with my seed in my climax.

"Trust me, I'm not done yet," I coo, loosening her chains slightly so I could flip her onto her hands and knees, holding her hips in my hands as I carefully spread her ass cheeks to find her back entrance. "This isn't my preferred method but I do need to cover you in my scent."

Your Pov

Every part of me so desperately wanted to scream as pain courses through my body, only able to manage a few sobs as my chest heaves from crying. I hated being so vulnerable and unable to fight back or even voice my displeasure of the whole situation. I clench my teeth as my lower regions throb from the pain, trying to imagine myself anywhere but here as my mind wanders to my mate, guilt continuously flooding through my mind.

"You really are a nice fuck," Alexander moans as his body presses against mine, one of his hands playing with my breast as his other fingers my sex while he thrusts into my ass, semen dripping from both extremities after being used over and over again.

"You're a despicable man," I snarl back after gaining enough movement to use my voice, shuddering in a hard cry when my body is forced into an unwilling orgasm.

"You say that but you respond so nicely to me so you must like it," Alexander chuckles, soft pants leaving his chest as he finally pulls out of me before grabbing a root-tearing grip of my hair. "Clean me up and you can be done."

I grit my teeth and give a hard shake of my head 

After what feels like an eternity my full mobility finally begins to return to me, loud sobs wracking my body as I lay in a puddle of blood and semen, doubling over and releasing anything in my stomach when my chains are finally loosened.

"You're absolutely filthy. I need you at least semi-presentable," Alexander sneers, forcing me to my feet and grabbing a rag to clean my skin so I looked at least 'slightly' presentable as he put it.

After Alexander leaves to get himself ready as he puts it I'm brought a dress to wear for our meeting with my mate, looking anywhere but at the changeling's faces. I had no doubt I'd get looks of disgust or even looks telling me I had it coming to me, but I felt guilty enough to not need their judging eyes.

~~On With The Story~~

I cower away from Alexander when I'm forced from my cell and pulled along to where Alexander and my mate had agreed to meet one another, fighting back tears when he forces my gaze on his own before we step off, memories of his assault just moments before flashing through my mind.

"Don't look so distraught. If he's as good of a mate as you seem to think he is then what will he care about you bedding with another man?" Alexander sneers in amusement before grabbing the leading chain from the changeling originally in charge of 'dragging' me along. "I'll take care of our prisoner. Slender wouldn't dare attack me if he were to want his mate back."

"He would if he knew you'd fight fair and leave behind your army," I spit at him, stumbling along with grit teeth as pain courses between my legs.

I was thankful that all the blood and filth had been cleaned off my actual skin but the marks were still covering my body and I knew I reeked of Alexander's scent. I felt disgusting and so desperately wanted to scrub my skin until it bled to try and get this man's scent off my flesh. I bow my head in shame when my mate's static goes through the air from his anger of believing I had been left behind, giving a pained yelp and stumbling forward onto my knees when Alexander gives a hard jerk of my chain to force me forward.

"Y/N!" Slender cries, causing me to bow my head in shame to the pained and distraught look I earned from my husband.

"We never said they had to be unscathed but I have her here in one piece. Now, where is my brother?!" Alexander snarls, his tone dangerous as he squares off confidently with my husband. "If you want your wife then I want my brother in exchange."

Slender's Pov

"What if I refuse and decide to take your life instead?" I growl, carefully analyzing the wolf before me.

"I wish you luck taking my head with my entire pack here, especially if you really want her to return to you whole, or even alive for that matter," Alexander shrugs, tugging on the chains that were restraining my wife from returning to me.

"I brought my own friends and family so I have no doubt I could reach you. If you harm my wife then I harm him," I snarl, lifting Xavier into the air by his shackled arms using my tendrils.

"It seems we're at a crossroads aren't we?" Alexander hums in amusement, the worry evident in his gaze despite the calm demeanor he displayed.

I had the only thing that he'd be willing to call off this entire fucking war for and I wasn't giving him back until I got what was rightfully mine and got rid of the pack of wolves.

"You can have your brother if you return my wife and we'll let all of you leave my forest unscathed if you agree to drop this war," I offer with a low growl.

"Hand over Xavier and the wolf family you're so foolishly protecting and I'll call off the whole war," Alexander counters, making it clear he wasn't going to leave his goal so easily. "They brought this entire mess to you. Hand them over and all of this will go away. Swept nicely under the rug where you'll never have to worry about it again."

"Slenderman, we'll face whatever consequences there are coming. We aren't worth sacrificing your wife over," Mathew says from behind me, his hand tight in Leia's hand as they bring each other comfort in a death they believed was near. "Thank you for all your help but it was bound to turn out like this sooner or later."

"As much as I'd love to throw you two to the wolves," I declare in amusement as my gaze finds my wife's when I finally gain her attention. "Your children deserve their parents and I'd never hear the end of it from my mate if I dare tried. We've been in much worse situations than this with the humans."

"It sounds to me like you're declaring war Slenderman," Alexander hums, kneeling beside my wife and tangling his hand in her hair before he forces her head back. "We're going to destroy all of you and I'm going to take your woman as my prize."

"I'll have your head on a stake before I let you have my wife," I snarl back, my static ripping through the air when Alexander bursts into laughter.

"You all heard him. This is WAR!" Two voices shout, two different families squaring off against one another as two lives hang in the balance, the last thing they wanted was for a war to break out.


	14. War and Betrayal

Author's Pov

Without hesitation the changelings and creepypastas lunge at one another, neither one holding back in their attempts to harm the other as claws and weapons battle it out for the win. The changelings had no qualms whatsoever about seeking death for the creepypastas but the members of Slender Mansion had no real desire to slaughter the pack that had been threatening them for months. There was an agreed tranquility that existed between the pastas and the rest of the creatures inside Slender woods that they didn't want to destroy by killing off a changeling pack whose only fault was following the wrong leader. However, when push came to shove the pastas would have no issues drawing on their murderous natures and waste no time in destroying the creatures that were trying to disrupt their lives. Y/N and Xavier watch helplessly from their restraints as their families battle it out before them, each desperately trying to get free of their chains, but only succeeding in making the restraints tighter with the increased movement. 

"Alexander you must stop this nonsense! Look at all of the changelings willing to sacrifice their lives for your pack. Two wolves leaving isn't much of a concern!" Xavier snarls out desperately, gritting his teeth when his older brother pays him no mind.

Despite slenderman's still weak state he knew that there was no way his brother was going to live through this. He had taken things way too far and his last remaining family member was going to be slaughtered before his eyes. Xavier's gaze is drawn to the trembling Enderman Woman as she watches the battle unfold, giving her a light shrug when she sends him such a sympathetic look. So she knew too didn't she? His brother wasn't going to make it out of this alive. Xavier takes a deep breath as he gives up on his restraints and slumps back against the trunk of a tree, watching Alexander evade Slenderman's attacks without making any of his own. He was trying to get Slenderman to tire out but he was tiring out just as fast as the faceless creature was. 

Xavier's gaze is drawn to the wolf pups and the pasta children congregated together as the battle unfolds, none of them even knowing why they all should be hating each other in the first place, and too terrified to even figure out the reason. Xavier's heart aches to the terror they had brought upon the children, almost wanting to cry when they look to him so desperately for help in the matter. He always followed his brother in everything except when it came to children or their widowed mothers. It took countless hours for him to convince Alexander that widowed changelings would be useful to the pack and his hours were always spent showing the pups how to fight and defend themselves, a past time he hasn't been able to enjoy for a few months since this whole mess had begun. 

Xavier's Pov

The Enderman Woman's question from the night before comes back to my mind as I watch the scene around me. 

"Why do you follow in your brother's footsteps?"

Because I didn't know any better and wasn't taught to be as independent as I wanted to be but now? Now the reason for my existence was sitting there terrified and worried that they were going to become orphans in the pack, all over a fight they had no part of or reason to understand. The children were always what made me feel the happiest, even just the few hours I got to spend with the Enderman children only amused me to great lengths. My desire was never to harm them or any other child, not in such a dangerous world where our very lives were at stake thanks to the human race not understanding who or what we were. Something the Creepypastas clearly knew all too well.

"SLENDERMAN SLIDE LEFT AND LAUNCH OUT YOUR RIGHT HAND TO SNAP HIS NECK!" I shout at the top of my lungs, my face paling as everything seems to move in slow motion. 

I watche as the faceless creature listens to my instructions, seeming to feel my older brother's neck snap as the sound seems to be the only one that echoes through the air, tears streaming down my cheeks as I receive the gaze of every creature that had just been attacking one another, and my head bowing in shame. I had just gotten my last living relative killed, my one and only big brother. I had just committed the largest act of treason known to my changeling pack. 

"I'll take whatever punishment all of you see fit but I couldn't allow my brother's rampage to continue, not at the cost of the pack's growing future!" I announce, trembling from a bit of relief when the pups show no fear despite seeing that I had just murdered one of my own. "We're fighting a losing battle over a family that just didn't care for some of the rules we had. No one else had a problem with it because you all were too terrified to stand up to Alexander! Yes, I heard every whisper, every secret you all shared between yourselves. Sometimes just because I was passing by and at other times because your children told me so. I know I have no reason to judge but you all trusted me enough to train your pride and joys! Couldn't you have trusted me to bring your complaints to Alexander as well?!"

"So you finally found that voice of yours did you?" Slender growls, mercilessly throwing away Alexander's body before he makes his way over, pausing when I'm suddenly surrounded by my snarling pack. "And they don't seem all too displeased with your betrayal. An interesting pack you have there Xavier."

"Don't act so amused by the outcome. You won it in the end after all," I growl in displeasure as I give the Slenderman an irritated glare. "Now release me and I'll be on my way with my pack."

"I'll release you but don't expect to get out of my forest so easily. My children seem to enjoy the company of your pack's pups and it wouldn't hurt to allow them to carry on their friendship. It'll ensure you don't get any ideas of attacking my family again," Slenderman declares as he steps around my fellow changelings and pulls a key from his pocket. "Do we have a deal?"

"There's more food here than where we originally came from and our homes are rather comfortable so I see no problem accepting," I grumble softly, not wanting to admit that I actually appreciated the offer to stay in Slender forest. 

"Wh-When you two are d-done I could use some h-help!" Slender's mate suddenly cuts through, everyone's gaze snapping to the female curled up in pain. 

"Oh dear, seems the stress got to her," I mumble with a slight chuckle of amusement.


	15. New Beginnings

Slender's Pov

I desperately try to distract myself with watching my children interact with the changeling pups, a light static echoing through the air in my irritation of not knowing what was wrong with my mate and the wolves rushing into action before I even had the chance to do anything to help her. 

"Relax, they know exactly what they're doing," Xavier declares from my side, his figure the most relaxed I've seen it since we've met him. "We've dealt with premature deliveries a time or two before."

"That's changeling deliveries, not Enderman deliveries. You have no idea how my wife or my offspring will handle it," I argue back with a low growl.

"Neither do you but we still have experience that you don't have," He declares with a light shrug. "She's about five months along so while it's dangerous it's still possible for everything to be fine. You said that your offspring developed fast anyway."

"Not that quickly. Five months is still early for my kind," I argue back. 

"Daddy! Daddy! It's a girl!" Cinder suddenly shouts as he comes running to my side, surprised that he had managed to sneak off yet again without my realization. I was going to have to be extra careful with him. "Cinder I told you not to bother them until they were sure mommy was ready."

"But I wanted to see her!" He whines back, wrapping his arms around my neck when I lift him up. "She looks much better now too!"

"Looks like you can go see her now," Xavier yawns, looking rather bored by the situation despite the excited gleam in his eyes. "Just enjoy your few moments alone because it's a big celebration when there's a new birth in my pack."

"Tch, don't start acting cocky," I huff, securing my little girl as well before taking Sally and Cinder to see their mother and newest sibling. This would probably be the last one. 

"I wondered how long it would be before we saw you," Leia chuckles as she comes out from my room. "They're both resting but more than ready to see their family."

As soon as Y/N grabbed our attention the changelings sprang into action and started caring for her immediately, wasting no time ordering me to get them to a sanitary living condition, which I obliged but they received a few complaints about ordering me around in the process. I immediately brought them to Slender Mansion before I was kicked out and had been trying to distract myself ever since with helping to patch everyone up after the battle hours before. Out of everything there was only one causality and out of my annoyance (good nature) I helped Xavier gather himself together once he finally had time for the entire situation to sync in. While I had delivered the final blow it was Xavier who actually got me to it and the guilt he was feeling showed despite his best attempts to hide it. 

"Absolutely no more Slenderman. This is getting ridiculous," Y/N snaps as soon as we enter the room, her glare irritated on me before relaxing after I sit down our two oldest children. 

"Cinder was your fault. You even admitted it," I chuckle, resting a deep kiss on her lips as Sally and Cinder run over to the crib to see their newest sibling sleeping away. "Who's features does she have the most of?"

"Mine. I'd say she looks like a little mini-me," Y/N declares with a proud grin as she rests back in the pillows. "Although her tendrils are black like yours so you have that going for you."

"Mighty cocky, aren't we?" I growl softly in amusement.

"Only because I can be," Y/N declares with a proud smile before a soft sigh escapes her lips. 

"Y/N," I call softly, gently grasping her chin to bring her gaze to mine. "Want me to tell you something that'll make you hit me?"

"No but you're going to tell me anyway aren't you?" She questions, unable to hide the uncertainty in her eyes despite her mind assuring her I was only teasing. 

I glance at my three children for a moment, knowing it was cruel to give her so much anticipation but after the scare she gave me I needed to get her back just a little bit. After ensuring my children are distracted by their newest sibling I lean down and whisper into my mate's ear. 

"When you're healed I'm going to put you right back in this bed for weeks, Y/N. I'll make it so you're trying to hide from me just for a few seconds alone," I whisper, my arms wrapping around her as I feel her begin to tremble below me. "You will forever be my soulmate and absolutely nothing could ever change my mind. I'll make sure every memory of him is erased and ensure there is no terror left. You are my absolute perfection." 

"Slenderman....I love you so much," She hiccups as her lips smash to mind, wasting no time in savoring every last inch her mouth had to offer me. 

Despite everything I was going to ensure she was always my happy and smiling mate. Through all the pain she was put through she always seemed to come out the stronger and most level-headed one, always reminding me that there is always going to be a better outcome no matter how bad things seem to get. I truly couldn't have asked for a better mate to bare and care for my children. Xavier hadn't been lying when he said their pack celebrated new births and it was a party I'd forever come to remember. The changelings became a daily part of our lives just as much as we became part of theirs, leaving my forest once again at peace with the biggest threat being the occasional group of human crazies that managed to slip past my defenses. Of course I always made quick work of them whenever it was necessary. No matter what attempted an attack on my or my family I was always going to come out victorious. I was the one and only Slenderman after all, and I had absolute perfection by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAND END! Did you guys enjoy the squeal? Thank you for sticking with me through the long updates and for just all around giving me some of your time! All of your comments encourage me every time I write and I couldn't have asked for better readers! Any requests of me? If there's a story you'd like to see just let me know and I'll dig into my imagination to make it happen! Thank you all again! I love you all!


End file.
